


restraint (a rare collectible)

by dignify



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Moira feels things, Oral Sex, kinda angsty, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dignify/pseuds/dignify
Summary: Kissing Angela felt right. It was wet and hot and they breathed the same air, shared the same space. Moira could be here with Angela, like this, for the rest of her life.Fuck Overwatch. Fuck Blackwatch. Damn near fuck her research. She would give it all up for the slight chance that Angela loved her, too.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	restraint (a rare collectible)

Angela’s pussy clenched unrepentantly around Moira’s lithe fingers. Every thrust, every flex of Moira’s hand evoked a sound from the doctor that was absolutely filthy.

Foreplay began hours ago. Angela knew what she was doing to Moira when she bent over to skim the bookshelf for a text that she probably didn’t even want. She knew how frustrated Moira got when she brushed up against her with an “oh, excuse me, Dr. O’Deorain,” in a voice that was too thick and too low to be anything but seductive. And when Angela sat on Moira’s desk, her lab coat riding up the side of her leg revealing thigh high fishnets that were definitely against lab safety code, well...Moira didn’t have much of a choice then. 

The older woman would never tell Angela how her moans haunted her, leaving her pathetic and writhing alone in cold bed sheets in the dead of night. Moira would never divulge that the silhouette of Angela’s gentle curves inspired her to fuck herself until overstimulation got the better of her. Never would she speak on how her colleague’s deep blue, hooded eyes and sultry pleas of “yes, yes, yes more, Moira” as she rocked her hips along the irishwoman’s thigh made her nipples hard and her boxers soaked.

Least of all, Moira would loath to admit that she was in love with Angela. 

So instead, she moved inside of the woman below her. Well manicured nails nipped at the skin of her back as their bodies moved together. Angela looked so beautiful like this, her hair fanned along the pillow in a sinful halo, a beautiful rouge dashed along her features. Moira’s eyes traveled lower to the full, round breasts bouncing with each powerful plunge into her silky depths. She couldn’t help but lean down, capturing a dusky pink nipple into her mouth, lavishing it with her tongue. Angela positively keened at the sensation. 

“Oh, Moira, you’re fucking me so well. Fuck.” 

Moira allowed herself a muffled gasp at that. She removed her mouth from Angela’s breast with a pop, reaching her free hand to paw at Angela’s nape to pull her into a kiss. The blonde’s lips fell open without apprehension, licking into Moira’s mouth with a moan. They kissed deep, deep, until Moira felt as if they were trading unspoken secrets. Eyes shut, Moira moved harder, faster. Her free hand went to Angela’s disheveled hair, massaging her scalp for a moment before she gathered a handful of golden locks and pulled. 

Angela’s mouth detached, what Moira would swear up and down was a scream bounced off the walls of her spartan suite. There wasn’t much that Overwatch provided them so far as personal amenities, but Moira vowed that before the night was over, she would fuck Angela on every surface in this goddamned room. 

“Oh, kitten,” Moira huffed into Angela’s pulse. Even as she was fully clothed, the redhead had never felt so exposed. Each point of contact was a forbidden love letter, a promise of devotion. But she wouldn’t think about that. Not now that Angela was finally bare before her, helpless in warding off her own pleasure. Moira felt like a conductor, the slightest gesture ushering the loudest of crescendos; Angela was her orchestra, an orgasm her magnum opus. 

A pale arm reached down between their bodies, brushing against the fabric of Moira’s satin button up until it met Angela’s swollen clit. She didn’t know what was more arousing, that Angela was so desperate to come that she wasn’t patient enough for Moira to do it, or that she wanted to contribute to her own pleasure. “You’re such a whore, Angel. My fingers aren’t enough for you, are they? Drenched as you are, you need more. Such a slut.

“Tell you what, kitten. How about you get on your hands and knees for me? I want to fuck you with my cock.” Angela liked the thought, if the strangled wail was any indication, but she only pinched herself harder, arched higher into Moira. 

The older woman chuckled. So that was how it was going to be, was it?

She removed her saturated digits from Angela’s pussy, snatching the doctor’s arms and pinning them over her head. Moira was rewarded with a whine and dark eyes gazing at her through thick lashes. “W-why did you stop? Please, Moira.”

“Mmm, you sound pretty when you beg. But begging will do you no good if you are disobedient.” Her mouth traveled slowly along Angela’s neck to nip at her ear. Then a whisper, “Will I have to restrain you? Or will you be a good girl?”

A moment passed. Then several. Moira’s worry grew. Her mouth slowed to a halt, and she lifted her head to look at the woman below her. Angela’s expression was unreadable. Her head was cocked to the side, lips slightly downturned and brows knitted tightly together. She was deathly still under Moira, the only movement was the rise and fall of her chest, less pronounced now as she was catching her breath. 

Moira made a mistake. Of course she did. She always fucked these things up, these love things. These sex things. Every one of her lovers in the past moved on as quickly as they came. Some without a word, others made her go down on them before disappearing in the middle of the night, leaving Moira to awaken with an empty bed and empty heart. They always left. Always. Why would she dare think that Angela was any different?

Beautiful, gentle, kind Angela. A genius. A decorated war hero. The world’s beacon of goodwill and hope. Someone much more worthy than anything Moira could give her. What could she, a washed up geneticist, denounced by every scientific intellectual with the most sparse moral compass, offer to someone so pure? If this - whatever it is - got out, it would no doubt sully Angela’s reputation among the ranks of Overwatch. Angela being screwed by a woman twice her age, with a track record that Moira had? It would ruin her. 

It was not a risk that Moira was willing to take. 

“Angela, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you come here. I shouldn’t have…” Stripped Angela completely naked and ran her hands all over soft curves? Opened milky legs wide and licked at the delectably stiff bud until her own chin was drenched in a flood of wet? Fucked her into a frenzied state of no return? No, she shouldn’t have done any of that, but she did. Moira hated herself for it. 

As she began to pull away, a surprising strength kept her in place. Angela had wrapped a leg around her center. “Moira, with all due respect, I’m the one who was practically inviting you into my pants all day today. You just did what any woman with a hint of a sex drive would do in that situation. And you’ve been doing it wonderfully.” The conviction in her voice prickled at Moira’s very soul. This wasn’t Angela speaking. This was Mercy. 

“I want you to fetch your strap on. I want you to grab whatever you need to tie me to this bed. And I want you to bend me over and fuck me like your life depends on it.”

Dear god. 

Maybe even angels were allowed the occasional sin. 

It took a few quick strides and some rustling through her closet to retrieve the harness and dildo. Moira supposed the handcuffs would do for now. She originally only shed her trousers, looping the straps around her legs to settle on her boxers, but Angela reached out to grasp her leg. When Moira looked back at her lover, she was glaring. “I want to see you, too. All of you.”

Angela could ask Moira to rip her heart out her chest and she would do it right then and there. She would do anything for Angela Ziegler. 

It wasn’t long before she was fully nude, vulnerable; she was the strongest she’d ever been. 

Moira started gently, molding Angela’s body so that her hands were shackled behind her back, ass in the air and face buried in the cushion of the pillows. “Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop, darling. I want to make you feel good.”

“Okay.”

It was settled then. Moira positioned herself behind Angela, knees on either side of Angela’s legs. She brought her pinky to circle around the entrance of Angela’s perfect ass. So round and pliable under her. Angela let out a sigh, rocking back into the touch. “Please.”

Moira huffed a laugh through her nose. “Patience. I want to savor you.”

She dove tongue first, the wet muscle met the tight ring of Angela’s hole. 

Moira had eaten ass before. For Christ's sake it was well into the 21st century. If you didn’t eat ass you were on the wrong side of history. 

But in her history of doing this, never has anyone reacted the way Angela had. The pure unadulterated bliss she must have felt caressed Moira’s eardrums. Moira’s face buried further into the softness of Angela’s ass as the other woman’s back arched into the heat of her mouth. Her long fingers grasped two hand-fulls of rosy cheeks, attempting to gain some control as the younger woman backed against her desperately. 

Angela during sex was every bit as passionate and animated as she was in the lab. Searching for the right mixture, the perfect titration, the exact solution until everything eventually fell into place. She would push her weight to wherever she needed her impudence the most, delivering it readily and with a smile so charming no one could stay mad at her for long. Moira will never forget when they first met. Angela walked into Moira setting up her new desk space in Angela’s office, brusquely clicking down the hall at the sight. Next thing the Irishwoman knew, Ana Amari was insisting she transfer her belongings to the lab down the hall. When Moira confronted her then-new coworker, Angela insisted that she had no knowledge of Ana’s motives. Instead, she apologized to Moira. “Despite the labor on your part, which I don’t mind too much,” her smile was sly, but it reached her eyes and lit them in the most uniquely enticing way, “it was rather thoughtful that she remembered my...territorial tendencies. Trust me, Dr. O’Deorain. When I’m high strung and dedicated to finishing a project you don’t want to be around me. I’m touchy. And I bite.” 

Moira was the one biting now. 

Angela’s wetness provided the perfect glide for the cock. Moira eased it in, pushing against that sensitive spot until she was fully sheathed. Together they gasped, Angela slumped against the pillow with a throaty moan. The first thrusts were slow, gentle. Their hips rocked in lustful synchronicity. Moira’s hands had a tight hold on supple hips and she couldn’t stop the thought of how beautiful Angela was like this. Under her, malleable and submissive. There were many lonely nights where Moira thought of just this as she touched herself. She never anticipated it would actually happen, nor did she think that reality would surpass all of the expectations that her mind’s eye supplied. There was nothing better than this. This was perfect. Angela was perfect. 

That sweet lilted voice snapped Moira back to the task at hand. “Please, Dr. O’Deorain. Harder. Faster, please.”

As she said before, Moira couldn’t say no to Angela. 

Moira wrapped golden locks in a tight hold, pulled Angela so her back was bowed. She withdrew the cock from Angela’s pussy… and plunged right back in. 

The pace was frantic and harsh. The sound of skin slapping wet skin bounced off the walls of Moira’s spartan apartment. Moira’s eyes grazed the exquisite arch of the smooth alabaster back that arched more and more with each thrust. “You’re so lovely, my angel. So pliable. I will never get tired of fucking you like this.” The words flowed from Moira’s mouth as if they were passages from a doctrine she’d been studying for years. It was so easy. So genuine. 

A new splash of wetness coated the straps of the toy. Angela sobbed at her words. So she liked that did she? Moira pressed her luck. 

“You’re just a perfect little whore. You’ve wanted me to take you hard like this for days. Bending over, acting like you wanted anything but me. Those leggings and heels...so unprofessional. Nearly begging me to push you onto the lab bench and rip your clothes off.”

Angela’s breath hitched. Perhaps thinking of the scenario. Moira would be lying if she said it wasn't an enticing thought: grabbing the blonde woman and propping her up next to a flight of vials. She would push Angela’s legs apart and kneel. Her tongue would work, Angela would grab hold of her red locks for stability. Her heeled foot would rest around her shoulder, the other propped on the surface of the lab bench. Anyone could walk in on them at any time…

That was definitely something to explore later. For now, there was this. 

Moira let go of Angela’s hair to pull the woman flush against her front - save for the handcuffs putting slight space between them. Her fingers wrapped around Angela’s neck, her lips nipped at the woman’s ear. 

Angela twisted her head slightly so that their lips were almost touching. Almost, until Moira closed the gap. 

Kissing Angela felt right. It was wet and hot and they breathed the same air, shared the same space. Moira could be here with Angela, like this, for the rest of her life. 

Fuck Overwatch. Fuck Blackwatch. Damn near fuck her research. She would give it all up for the slight chance that Angela loved her, too. 

“Dr. O’Deorain,” Angela’s voice was raspy and low. It sent shivers down Moira’s entire being. “Thank you for fucking me.” 

Oh, god. This woman would be the death of her. 

Moira kept one hand on her throat, the other traveled lower until it reached the familiar curve of an erect clit. Angela bit her lip, her head falling back onto Moira’s broad shoulder. “You’re more than welcome, kitten. My Angela.”

Her hips and hand began moving. Her cock hit a new angle in the woman on top of her, and the response was delicious. Angela began moving on her own, bouncing on the toy like her life depended on it. She was chasing her own pleasure, even as her hands were cuffed behind her back and her movement was restricted by Moira’s hold. The pressure of Angela’s ass coming back down to bottom out pressed against her pelvis. Moira could feel her own pleasure build. They were going to come soon, together. 

“I’m yours.”

The response shook Moira to her core. She needed to hear it one more time. 

“Say it again.”

Her fingers circled Angela’s clit faster, more determined. A scream ripped through Angela. If she weren’t so tight against Moira’s bare frame, she’d have fallen back down on the surface of the bed. 

“Yours. Dr. O’Deorain, I’m yours.”

Fuck it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my on tumblr: d1gn1fy


End file.
